The Fifth Horseman
by badwolfspriness
Summary: When a girl with shocking green eyes and blond hair stumble into the classroom full of Meisters and Weapons alike to deliver some shocking news that only Stein understands, Chaos may take the fate of two lovers. (Wow I suck at summaries. This is a Soma story but it's not just fluff. I HAVE A PLOT! AWW YEAH!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story time. This is kind of an A!U, it's the same universe, same people, but Maka is a meister who also has some powers. I also made Stein and Marie married and Stein and Spirit were so close that Maka thinks of Stein as an uncle and refers to him by his first name out of habit sometimes, and Stein thinks of Maka as a niece, and gets out of character sometimes when he thinks she might be in trouble.**

* * *

The day dragged on and on for one Soul "Eater" Evans in his classes at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, better known as the DWMA. He was stuck in Professor Stein's class in the middle of a dissection on yet another endangered species, Soul wasn't quite sure what it was, he had been looking down, getting slightly nauseas while trying to watch the poor creature.

Soul was looking down at his desk, his head resting in one hand and the other slowly combing through his white hair. His bangs were getting rather long so he quickly turned a finger into a scythe and cut them, turning it back before Stein noticed and he got in trouble. Everyone in the class suddenly heard a scream of pain from the class next door and were snapped back to attention.

"What was that?" "Is everyone here ok?" "I wonder who got hurt." The murmurs revolved around this kind of chat until the door slammed open to show a girl with brown-blond hair that was tied up in pigtails and piercing green eyes walked into the room.

"Stein, give me a scalpel or the medicine." She said, walking up to the professor's desk and holding her hand out, her body positioned sideways from the rest of the class, but Soul could see the sweat that was on her face and she was having trouble breathing.

"Well, how lovely to see you too, Maka." He responded, not moving and just looking at her with slight worry hidden in his eyes, his niece was having trouble again.

"Damn it all, Franken." She said, moving behind his desk and ducking under it, Soul could hear her pulling out and messing around with stuff in drawers, still talking with Stein while searching. "What poor animal are you "investigating" today?"

"It's a Dodo bird today."

"Aren't those extinct?" She asked, coming back up from her search with an orange bottle in one hand and a scalpel in the other.

"Yes they are, now I would suggest the scalpel, it's been long enough and we should check." He said, taking the sharp tool from her and placing it on the table.

"Fine, it's not my fault if you end up having to carry me to the nurse, though." She said, going back down to the drawers and standing back up empty handed, she had simply put the bottle back.

"Want me to sit behind your desk so you can continue with your lesson?" She picked up the tool and ran it along her finger. "This is also has a really dull blade."

"No, I want my weapons and meisters to know what's happening right now, and if it's so dull use your pocket knife."

"Fine then," she set the dull blade back down on the table and managed to sneak a small peak at the bird before looking away again, feeling the urge to lose her recently eaten lunch at the sight of its opened stomach. She pulled out a small black pocket knife out of her back pocket and went in front of the teacher's desk, only to look back at Stein to question him, "Floor or chair?"

"Floor, you're not getting more blood on my chair." He said, grabbing the mentioned chair and spinning it around before sitting down on it backwards, his legs on either side, completely ignoring the shocked and confused looks from his students at the mention of blood.

"I didn't mean to last time, you're the one who let me pass out."

"Just get this over with, Maka."

"Fine." She responded with an edge in her voice before collapsing and sitting cross legged on the floor. "If you don't want to see blood, I don't know how you've lived through Franken's classes here, but you may want to look away." She slid off one of the buckles from her shoe before tying it tightly around her arm just under her elbow, she opened the knife and drug it gently down her wrist, opening a long wound that started to bleed. A few students gasped while other looked disapprovingly at Stein for telling her to do such a thing to herself, other looked at their feet, not wanting to see someone so young do this to herself.

Her pupils dilated and turned from their bright green to a shining white. Stein pulled a recorder out of his desk and put it in front of the girl, seconds before she started talking so fast she left the others in confusion. "Chaos is currently maintained in Egypt, Russia, England, and parts of Germany. War has broken out in Mexico, Spain, China, and Angola. Famine has reached the main parts of Japan, Italy, and Greece. The unaffected parts of Germany are currently trying to conquest parts of the Dominican Republic. Death has yet to break out. Current Horsemen count, 4.9 out of 5. Countdown 'till doomsday unless resolved, three months, two weeks, six days, fourteen hours, and thirty-eight minutes." Her eyes went back to normal and Stein rushed behind her and held her up so she didn't fall backwards out of her sitting position.

"I'll be ok, thanks." Maka said, looking at Stein and smiling before beginning to untie the buckle around her arm and put it back on her boot. She looked down at her arm which had stopped bleeding and her eyes began to go from green to black. She pulled her arm up to her mouth slowly, watching Stein out of the corner of her eye to make sure he wouldn't stop her. She got it fully to her mouth and licked the blood off until her arm was clean. The cut had already healed, leaving no trace of what had just happened except the wide eyes of the students that had seen what had happened. She gently picked up and stopped the recorder, handing it back to Stein.

"Can I stay in here for the rest of the day?" She asked, swaying a little when she stood up and having to use the desk for support. Stein simply pointed towards Soul, or rather, the empty desk right behind Soul before pulling out a pen and a piece of paper and handing it to Maka, whispering something in her ear. She nodded to him and stumble walked up the steps and sat down beside soul.

"Everyone, work independently for the rest of the period, I need to take care of something." He said, walking up and standing behind Maka and watching her.

Maka was beginning to draw 5 horses with riders, and the words "War, Famine, Conquest, and Death" written above each, and one he'd never heard of before, "Chaos". Under each horse was "Count:" and then some numbers. Some numbers were fairly large, nearly up in the millions, while the one with "Death" had one that was barely reaching 500 under it. She handed the paper to Stein when she finished writing all the numbers and he examined it before pulling her up. He gently put one arm around her, helping her walk down the steps and out of the room with the paper and the voice recorder in hand. They began to walk down the hall towards the Death Room.

The whispers started again as soon as they left, "What was that?" "Who was she?" "Is she a demon?" "What's wrong with her?" "Why is Stein so nice to her?" "Why did she keep calling Stein 'Franken'?"

Soul got upset for some reason. He couldn't tell why, but he wanted to protect her. He wanted to stop the rumors that people were saying. "Shut up! Just do something or talk about something other than her!" He shouted at everyone. _What's wrong with me? Why would I do that? She's not even that cool, but she was kind of cute… STOP. It's not cool to think like that. _"So un-cool," he mumbled to himself as he laid his head down and began to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Stein and Maka had entered the Death Room and were discussing the results with Lord Death himself.

_"Countdown 'till doomsday unless resolved, three months, two weeks, six days, fourteen hours, and thirty-eight minutes."_ The recorder repeated what it heard earlier at Lord Death from the table.

"Maka, we're going to finally assign you a partner and a permanent class. You two will go on a mission to take down at least one of the horsemen immediately. Please prepare yourself tonight. Stein, you and Marie will take her home with you. We don't want Spirit knowing about this." Lord Death ordered.

"Yes, Lord Death." Stein and Maka said in synch before walking out the door. Stein left Maka with Marie before returning to his class room, prepared to explain everything to his students.

* * *

**Wow, rather long for me, huh. I'm hoping must chapter to be about this long. Oh god, the next chapter I have to write a bunch of students asking questions to try and explain this so ask me questions in the reviews about this so I can make a student ask it for you and have Stein explain. Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter which I hope to have up in the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm, chapter's a little short, sorry. I had to finish writing this by HAND WRITING it because I got kicked off the computer last night and I wanted to finish it. I'll go work on chapter 3 now. (P.S. Why does this have 36 visitors? I suck at writing. Why do you people like this?!)**

* * *

Stein walked into the room as composed as ever. He had a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth and he sat down in his chair, taking two pulls to drive away the inevitable headache that would come from the ever questioning teens.

"I'll take 3 questions. You may discuss the three you'd like to ask among yourselves and have someone ask them. Choose wisely." Stein let his head fall, his forehead against the backrest of his chair as he closed his eyes and finally breathed. It felt like he hadn't breathed since he heard the scream, knowing it was Maka's.

"Professor Stein, we're ready," said one of Stein's best students, Oxford, as he sat in his in his seat in the middle of the front row, directly in front of the teacher with a screw in his head. Stein slowly turned the screw until he heard it click.

"Ok, ask them." Stein said impatiently, wanting this to be over with so he could just go home.

"First, why did she speak so fast? We couldn't even understand what she said." Oxford asked while trying to keep his intelligence centered ego calm has he had to admit defeat and ask questions.

"She was in a state of reading. Some might call it a near possession. She looks over the world, quickly scanning countries to count their Death count. Along with which countries are most affected by each of the five plagues. She's like a meter we use to keep track of how close the Kishin are to destroying the world. That's the best I can explain. Next question, Oxford."

"Why do you seem so different around her?" Oxford was especially curious for the answer to this question, wondering how his teacher would cover up his emotion of worry that was radiating off of him earlier when he watched the young girl slit her own wrist then nearly collapse.

"I had no such emotion; you're just going made, Oxford." Stein shot back at the question. Not wanting to admit that Maka was like a daughter to him after Spirit had left her at his house with Marie so many times while he went off to get drunk and try to take women home.

"Ok, lastly, you mentioned plagues and she was talking about that in her rant. What are these?"

"You recently defeated one of the six Kishins, this one was Asura, the Kishin of madness. There are currently 5 remaining Kishins. They attain to represent Chaos, War, Famine, Conquest, and lastly, Death itself. In the Christian religion, they are represented by the five horsemen of the apocalypse. Although, Asura was created after the Christian's "Bible" so he wasn't mentioned, and the one of Chaos is never mentioned. He was the first, the one that knowledge of can break a man's mind and soul, sending him into mournful regret, waiting for the day the Kishin will finally bring Doomsday and end all life, which this date, according to our time keeper, is in a little over three months."

Whispers of worry filled the room as the students talked among themselves about the end nearing.

"Calm yourselves, we know how to stop it, well, we know someone who does." He got quitter as he spoke, simply mumbling the last part.

"Soul Evans, to the Death Room immediately," said the voice coming from the slim red headed man with bags under his light blue eyes.

Soul looked at Stein for assurance and he was just absent mindedly waved towards the door by Stein's hand as he continued to scribble down on an already over-crowded sheet of paper before him. The only words that the white haired boy could recognize quickly were "Maka" and "Kishin" a few times scattered around the page.

Soul continued down the maze of hallways, occasionally smirking at a girl through the small windows on the classroom doors as he passed by. He walked for a while until he finally reached the large door that lead to the Death Room, only to be greeted with the archway of red guillotines that entailed more walking.

After few more minutes of walked under a near endless walkway of metal attached to creaking wood, threatening to drop on him any second, he finally reached the small stage like area that Lord Death was always on. The platform that held the normal Lord Death and his mirror, also had the red headed Death Scythe named Spirit who had called him in earlier, a map hanging in the air with small markings being drawn on it by an unknown force, and the blonde girl from earlier, seemingly asleep with her head on Spirit's lap.

Soul looked at the girl's sleeping form. She was on her back with her head tilted sideways, away from the Spirit's body. Her arms were laid loosely over her stomach and one leg was out straight while the other knee was bent up, giving Soul a view up her skirt from where he was standing. Her position looked rather peaceful, unless you decided to look at her face. It looked like she was terrified, her eyes and mouth were squeezed shut.

Soul's eyes fell upon her small chest and realized that it wasn't rising and falling. He ran over and dropped by her side, about to shout and shake her until a hand clamped over his mouth. Soul's eyes followed the arm up to reveal a very angry looking Death Scythe.

"Don't touch or speak to her," he said in a low growl, shoving Soul back seconds before Maka shot up, eyes opened wide and panting heavily with sweat all over her face.

* * *

**Ok, yeah... Not that big of a cliffhanger, I'll update in a bit I hope. I just got home and I have to leave again in a few hours for some school stuff. *tips hat* Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we have an update! But seriously though, why are you reading my updates? Dragon just got updated! It's rather short because I need to leave soon so I had to rattle this off quickly. Enoy!**

* * *

**"**Funny how you're so protective over a daughter you're never there for," mumbled Stein, walking into the room with his wife, Marie, close behind.

"Franken!" Maka shouted, springing up and jumping into the professor's arms, a large smile plastered on her face while they both ignored a pissed of Spirit behind them.

"Hello, Maka. Are you feeling better?" He asked, holding up the girl in his arms and gently trying to stroke her hair.

_He's being awfully nice towards her_;_ I wonder what's going on. _Soul contemplated, finally standing up and walking up to stand beside Lord Death.

"Yes, thank you, Franken. The pills were starting to stop working." She slowly let go out of the hug and walked over to stand before Soul, "I'm very sorry for making you watch what I did in the classroom this morning." She turned and addressed Lord Death, "Did I mark everything needed?" Lord Death simply nodded in response.

"Now, Maka, Soul, I would like you two to be partners. Your souls are the only ones that seem compatible for the others." Maka looked over to Soul to see how he felt, only to find a stunned boy that still had his mouth hanging open in shock, showing his sharp teeth.

"I agree. I'd rather if Soul would actually say he does too, rather than just standing there and letting me decide for him." Maka said, smiling and rocking on her heels a bit with her hands gripping each other behind her back, causing her to look young and rather innocent.

Soul cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sure, might as well try, but I'll leave you if you're not cool, pigtails."

"Whatever, Shark Boy." Maka shot back at him.

Lord Death interrupted their little quarrel and looked at Maka, "Maka, do you still have the paper from earlier?"

Maka nodded her head and crouched down to collect up her long black coat and reach into the pocket in the bottom, pulling out a piece of folded up paper. She slowly unfolded it, trying not to crease it any more than it already was and handed it to the Shinigami, allowing him to look at the drawing of horseman with their numbers.

"Lord Death, has VaisNavi reached a point for recognition on our radar?" Stein asked, puffing out smoke from his cigarette that Spirit was nearly drooling over from his hiding spot in the corner.

"Yes, keep a watch on him, he's gotten too large to ignore anymore." He responded, looking at Maka and occasionally glancing down at the paper in his hands.

"Yes, Lord Death, I will add ViasNavi to the radar tonight." Maka responded, sounding glad she could be of assistance.

"Please do it now, we don't want you forgetting and not adding him soon enough like you did with Osiris."

"Oh, y-yes sir." Maka responded; look down at her feet ashamed before shuffling over to Stein and Marie, never looking up from her feet. Stein crouched down and looked up at her face, whispering something to her and holding on to her wrists. Maka nodded in response to whatever Stein was saying before he pulled out a small slip with pills in it and handed them to her. She sat down on the ground and popped all six of them in quickly, one after another and dry-swallowing them.

Maka immediately fell back, Soul had to run over and catch her before she hit her head. He sat down behind her, gently laying her head in on his ankles as he sat cross, legged. Her breathing slowed and every once in a while a small whimper escaped her throat. She looked much more peaceful this time, she looked like she was sleeping and not in immense pain or fear.

"Lord Death!" She shouted, slowly sitting up but not moving. "ViasNavi has moved up threat level by 6.8 percent, Manda is still in threat level spot one ruling over six major countries and 35 minors." She stated, once finished she collapsed back into Soul's lap and went back to sleep.

Nearing half an hour later, Stein and Marie said they needed to leave, and Stein walked over to Soul to pick up Maka and take her with them.

"Thanks, Soul. Without you she would've been hurt." He grumbled out before picking her up and placing her on his back, carrying her out of the room and towards Stein's house.

"Is it bad that Manda is still in control? I don't think the students here could handle that much Chaos trying to take her down." Marie asked, following Stein while they continued home.

Stein got out his keys and unlocked the door with ease, despite the girl still on his back, walking inside and laying her down on the couch before finally turning towards Marie to answer her question. "I know the other students can't, so let's only pray that Maka and her new weapon can handle this."

* * *

**Ok, that's it. Told you it was short. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I think this one is a good length. Everyone agree?**

* * *

Soul parked his bike in front of the gray building that had stitches and other oddities stretched across it.

_ "What the hell do you want? It's five in the morning." An irritable Soul shouted into the phone he had just picked up from the table beside his bed._

_ "Yes, and I'm shocked you're not up yet. It's Friday and you do have school today, Evans" said a voice over the phone that Soul could only remember as one of his professors. "Anyways, this is Stein. I wanted to inform you that Maka won't be going to school today. She nearly overdosed from all the pills yesterday so she's still unconscious."_

_ "If the amount would hurt her then why would you give her so many?" Soul snapped, feeling oddly protective over the girl who was only his meister for a few hours._

_ "It was the only way for her to accomplish what we needed. Just go to class, if you want to see her then you can drop by my lab afterschool."_

"I guess I'll go see her then." Soul mumbled as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

Stein almost instantly opened the door. He grunted and walked away, leaving the door open for Soul to come in. Soul shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the house, using his foot to close the door.

"In here." Stein called from another room. Soul walked over to see Maka asleep on the couch curled up in a ball and shivering under a red colored blanket.

"Is she ok? She's really shivering." Soul stated as he sat down on the couch by Maka's feet. The couch was large enough to fit Soul stretched out, leaving enough space for Soul to sit comfortably next to the curled up ball of Maka.

"She'll be fine. I can't give her any more blankets or she just throws them off and I don't really know what else to do for her to get her to stop shivering." Stein said, walking back in the room with a cup that Soul guessed had coffee in it due to the smell. He sat on the floor in front of Maka and just sat there looking at her for a while before he took her pulse. "It's getting weaker." Stein mumbled, putting her arm back under the blanket and watching her continue to shiver as a tear rolled down her face, quickly followed by more.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked, running over to take Stein's spot in front of Maka. Marie quickly wiped away some of Maka's tears and cradled her a little, causing Maka to stop shivering so much.

"She's probably just having a bad dream, Marie." Stein called from another room before he walked in with a tan teddy bear that looked to be in pink pajama's and was holding a blanket that had "Maka" embroidered on it.

Soul had to hold back a snicker when Stein put it next to Maka and she started holding it close and bending her head down and looked to smell it. "What that?" Soul asked, still golding back his laughter at his meister's antics.

"It's something Maka's mother got for her when she was very little. It's the only thing that really calms her to this day. She says it's because it smells like Kami or something of the sort." Stein said back, sitting down in one of his wheeley chairs (**A.N. What the hell are those chairs he sits in supposed to be called?!) **with his coffee again.

"Oh…" Soul simply said, suddenly feeling bad for thinking about laughing at her. He moved to the other side of the couch and sat Maka's head in his lap, starting to gently stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her more. She snuggled her face into his stomach and stopped shaking completely.

"Wow, you seem to have an impact on her, Soul. I think you two will work well together," said Marie with a large smile as she took a sip from her cup that was most likely filled with tea.

"Thanks." Soul mumbled, continuing to stroke Maka's hair out of her face slowly. _She looks so cute. _"Stein, I can take Maka with me back to my apartment. We'd most likely move in together as partners, so I can take her off your hands while she's still like this."

"Sure, if you'd like. You can take her home whenever you leave today. She might be like this for a few days, though, so don't be shocked if she doesn't wake up soon." Stein said, lighting a cigarette.

"Ok, I'll go home now. Is her stuff here or somewhere else? I mean, she doesn't live with you guys, right? Her dad is Death Scythe."

"Most of her stuff is here, yes. Her father is Death Scythe but he never really took care of her so we did it most of the time for him." Stein replied, eyeing Soul. "In short, Maka is like a daughter to me, and I am not afraid to kill you and use you for experiments if you do anything to let her get hurt."

Soul gulped and looked at Stein who was making it sound as if he was about to start dating Maka. _Although, I wouldn't really mind that, wait, what am I thinking. So uncool, Soul. _Maka giggled a little in Soul's lap.

_You're so strange, Soul. _Came a girl's giggling voice in his head.

"Stein, I just heard a voice in my head. What's going on." Soul said out loud, still looking down at Maka like she might wake up and attack him any second.

"Maka's in a half awake state now. She can hear what's going on around her and most likely your thoughts since you're her weapon, but she can't speak or react in any large form. So she's simply talking to you like this." Stein responded, sounding rather sure of himself on the matter at hand.

"Oh, ok then." _Hello, Maka? _Soul tested in his head, hoping Stein's theory was right.

_Hi there, Soul. _The voice said back. She sounded rather cheerful despite her current state.

_Hey, can I ask you a question?_

_ Sure, Soul, is everything ok?_

_ Um, not really. Earlier when I walked in and sat down I saw you started crying, is everything alright?_

_ Yeah, I just remembered my mom for a second. I thought I was at home and Papa never comes home this early so I thought it was Mama, then I remembered she's gone and I just couldn't really stop the tears when I'm like this._

_ Oh… I'm, sorry… We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want. _

_ It's ok. _Maka's voice was nearly beaming, you could almost hear her smile in it, _I'll tell you more when I wake up. _

_ Ok Maka, thanks. I'm going to take you back to my apartment now so I can watch over you for the weekend in case Stein and Marie need to leave. _Soul explained, hoping Maka would understand the situation.

_Ok, Soul. I understand. Thanks. _

"I'll be taking Maka with me now. Thank you for taking care of her for so long, Stein." Soul picked Maka up with one hand behind her back and the other under her knees with her head leaning against his torso so it wouldn't hand back.

After a very short talk with Stein, Soul carried Maka out to his motorcycle and set her down the sat behind her. He wrapped her arms around her to hold onto the handle bars and lifted his head to rest on top of hers so he could make sure she didn't fall off.

~~~~~~**Squiggly time skip so I don't have to write them driving**~~~~~~

Soul had carried Maka up into his apartment and laid her down on the couch. He went to the kitchen to get some food and came back to find her curled up again and shaking almost violently. He put the cup down and sat down beside her.

_Soul, it's really cold. It's dark and I'm scared._

_ I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a blanket for you. _Soul responded, sounding a little concerned as it shouldn't be cold in here. He came back after a few minutes with a heavy blanket and gently put it over her. He sat back down and put her head in his lap. He slowly started to drift off while trying to watch television.

_If you're going to sleep then you should lie down. You'll hurt yourself if you sleep sitting up. _Maka's voice rang with concern for him.

_But I shouldn't leave you._

_ Then lie down next to me, it shouldn't be a problem._

_ O-Ok… _Soul slowly picked up her head and laid it back down on the couch. He turned off all the lights and the T.V. then went and laid back down with Maka. He happily nodded off in the warmth from both the blanket and the girl next to him.

~~~~~~~Squiggles~~~~~~~

Maka slowly opened her eyes, and felt something warm pressed against her. "Eep!" she quickly went quite again, not wanting to wake the boy who she had just seen asleep. Soul had his arms wrapped around her waist and his leg entangled in hers; Maka didn't really mind any of that, though. What was really making her blush was the young albino's head which was pushed against her chest. She sighed and went back to sleep, not wanting to wake him too early.

* * *

**Can I just be happy that I got them to snuggle? I thought it was kinda cute... So, more next chapter, I'm going to start an Alice in Wonderland story tomorrow. Fingers crossed it'll be good. Umm... Next chapter may be fluff or it may be a fight, depending on how well this headache and everlasting sickness is day after tomorrow... Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5- Authors Note

**This is an author's note but I really need your guys's input. Will everyone be fine with it if I finish writing and publishing the entire story today? I have to start school tomorrow and might not have time to finish it on a regual schedule, so I thing I should finish this one now and then run my Alice in Wonderland story while I'm in school, as that one should be fairly easy. Is everyone ok with this?**


	6. Chapter 6

All of the meisters and their weapons had arrived at the library and each had found a book of their liking and sat down in the area with it. Maka and Kidd, a boy in her group of partners who also enjoyed books, found a spot in the back corner of the library with pillows and bean bags for them all to enjoy.

Maka shot up from her nest of pillows where she'd been sitting with Soul leaning his head on her shoulder.

"You ok Maka?" Soul asked, reaching for her hand to pull her back down. She swiftly walked over to BlackStar and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to go wide and him to jump up in nearly the same fashion as Maka had.

"Are you sure?" BlackStar asked, looking at his childhood friend with a stern look.

"I think. We should go check." She said, pulling on his arm to walk towards the entrance. They both walked out, only moments later to be followed by a screaming that everyone knew was Maka's. Everyone rushed out the door to find a man with blond hair and purple eyes that looked like fire holding up a Maka who had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and patting the head of a BlackStar who looked close to tears.

"You're real. Please tell me you're real. I don't want you to leave again. Please promise me you're real." Maka kept repeating, looking at the man and shaking a bit.

Soul was fuming with jealousy that the girl he had just recently started dating was like this with another guy, which only intensified when he say the man whisper something in her ear and kiss her forehead which sent her crying and clinging to his shirt.

"Who are you?" Soul asked, trying not to let the jealousy seep into his voice.

Maka looked behind her and noticed that Soul was angry. She finally noticed how she was hanging on to the man and got off. "Soul, this is Mordan. He was like and older brother to both BlackStar and me when we were little. He helped us out a lot and we haven't seen him in years." Maka explained with pain in her voice as she neared the end of the story.

"Oh… Thank Mordan for taking care of Maka so long ago." Soul simply said, reaching out his hand to shake Mordan's.

Mordan smiled and shook Soul's hand.

"Maka, do you want to go do something?" Mordan said, looking down at Maka who was clinging to the shirt sleeve of his black suit.

"But you just got back," she complained, tugging his shirtsleeve and looking down, "can we just go home and talk? I really miss talking to you."

"Of course, Maka." He said as he began to walk, Maka, however, didn't move and held on to his sleeve. "Everything ok Maka?"

"Yeah, except, the apartment's this way." She said, pointing the opposite direction from where Mordan was walking.

"Ok." He said, walking the other way and holding Maka's hand as BlackStar, Tsubaki, Soul rushed after them, leaving Kidd, Liz and Patty behind.

"Shall we go out to eat?" Kidd asked, earning a nod from both girls as they turned and walked the other way, towards down town and all the good restaurants.

~~~~~~**Time** **Jump **

All of the meisters and their weapons had arrived at the library and each had found a book of their liking and sat down in the area with it. Maka and Kidd, a boy in her group of partners who also enjoyed books, found a spot in the back corner of the library with pillows and bean bags for them all to enjoy.

Maka shot up from her nest of pillows where she'd been sitting with Soul leaning his head on her shoulder.

"You ok Maka?" Soul asked, reaching for her hand to pull her back down. She swiftly walked over to BlackStar and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to go wide and him to jump up in nearly the same fashion as Maka had.

"Are you sure?" BlackStar asked, looking at his childhood friend with a stern look.

"I think. We should go check." She said, pulling on his arm to walk towards the entrance. They both walked out, only moments later to be followed by a screaming that everyone knew was Maka's. Everyone rushed out the door to find a man with blond hair and purple eyes that looked like fire holding up a Maka who had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and patting the head of a BlackStar who looked close to tears.

"You're real. Please tell me you're real. I don't want you to leave again. Please promise me you're real." Maka kept repeating, looking at the man and shaking a bit.

Soul was fuming with jealousy that the girl he had just recently started dating was like this with another guy, which only intensified when he say the man whisper something in her ear and kiss her forehead which sent her crying and clinging to his shirt.

"Who are you?" Soul asked, trying not to let the jealousy seep into his voice.

Maka looked behind her and noticed that Soul was angry. She finally noticed how she was hanging on to the man and got off. "Soul, this is Mordan. He was like and older brother to both BlackStar and me when we were little. He helped us out a lot and we haven't seen him in years." Maka explained with pain in her voice as she neared the end of the story.

"Oh… Thank Mordan for taking care of Maka so long ago." Soul simply said, reaching out his hand to shake Mordan's.

Mordan smiled and shook Soul's hand.

"Maka, do you want to go do something?" Mordan said, looking down at Maka who was clinging to the shirt sleeve of his black suit.

"But you just got back," she complained, tugging his shirtsleeve and looking down, "can we just go home and talk? I really miss talking to you."

"Of course, Maka." He said as he began to walk, Maka, however, didn't move and held on to his sleeve. "Everything ok Maka?"

"Yeah, except, the apartment's this way." She said, pointing the opposite direction from where Mordan was walking.

"Ok." He said, walking the other way and holding Maka's hand as BlackStar and Soul rushed after them, leaving Kidd, Liz and Patty behind.

"Shall we go out to eat?" Kidd asked, earning a nod from both girls as they turned and walked the other way, towards down town and all the good restuarants.

**~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~**

"Where did you go? You have an accent now." Maka stated as she walked into the living room carrying coffee for Soul and Blackstar, and tea for Mordan, Tsubaki, and herself.

"Australia. Perth to be exact. Quite nice there really." He said, taking a sip of his tea and watching Maka go sit by Soul, who only ended up pulling her into his lap and wrapping an arm around her.

"Was it fun there? Did you have fun without your god?!" BlackStar questioned, looking hurt without even receiving the answer. They received a call from the mirror in the living room. Maka tapped the glass, accepting the call, and the second she did Mordan disappeared.

"Maka, Soul, go to the old warehouse on the corner of Main and Streat now." Lord Death commanded through the mirror. Soul and Maka raced out of the apartment, hoping everything would be ok soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, this is the last chapter. I'm going to miss my baby *cries*. Oh well, I guess I'll just need another.**

* * *

"Soul!" Maka shouted, holding out her hand which Soul promptly took and transformed. "Let's hope all these months of training will pay off." She mumbled as she jumped into battle with last of the gods left. War, Famine, Death and Conquest had already been destroyed, taken out by a mere sentence, a simple string of words that brought them down. It was shocking, honestly, how the words "It doesn't work" or "The countries are rebelling" can bring a god to their knees.

The only one left was Chaos, the worst of them all. This one wasn't to be brought down with mere words, this one would fight, and it would last a while. This Kishin was the beast of them all. It made the others look like children, despite how they nearly were, in age and mental capabilities.

Maka twirled Soul around, trying to get a good hit in on the man or the animal he was riding on. She jumped, landing behind the man on his steed only to get bucked off and thrown against the wall so hard she was knocked unconscious.

Soul clattered to the ground when Maka fell, he quickly transformed back and ran to her.

"Maka? Maka! Are you ok? Answer me damn it!" Soul shouted, shaking Maka as if that would wake her. He shot up and glared at the man in black armor who rode his matching horse, both having glaring purple eyes that wavered like fire.

"You'll pay you bastard!" Soul shouted, turning his arm into a scythe and cutting through the armor and the "god" inside. "You don't seem like much of a god to me." Soul said, turning back to try and help Maka.

Soul felt another presence in the room when he knelt down to pick up Maka, he turned around to see Mordan in his usual black suit, this time, though, it had small purple accents spread across everything.

"Maka!" the man yelled, his short blond hair shifting a little as he sat down beside Maka. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I shouldn't of hurt you, I'm so sorry." He said, holding Maka and rocking her a little.

Both guys heard a soft giggle and looked down to see Maka smiling.

"Don't worry Mordan, Soul, it will be ok. I won't die from this. I think my leg's just broken." She smiled sweetly at the two guys before her as tears swelled in the eyes of the two guys that mattered most to her. Both boys jumped on her and hugged her, each taking a shoulder for their heads and crying.

"Shh, everything's ok now guys. Don't worry. Let's just go back to the school and tell Lord Death that everything's ok now." She said to both of them, patting their heads to try and calm them down.

"But how are we gonna get back? We crashed my bike pulling in, remember." Soul said, glaring at Mordan.

_The weapon and meister pair were just pulling in to the abandoned warehouse that housed the last Kishin to be killed. They parked just outside the door and got off the motorcycle, only to have it run over by a black horse with a man in black armor and holding a long sword on its back. _

"I'm sorry guys." Mordan mumbled back in response, only to earn a nuzzle from Maka's head and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok Mordan, you couldn't control yourself." She whispered in his ear, trying to cheer up the boy who was now clinging to Maka for dear life.

"I… I'll carry you guys back to the school. I'll change into a horse and you guys can ride on my back until we get there." Mordan said assurance in his voice.

"Are you sure? Will we not hurt you? Is it not too far? Will you be ok?" Maka said in her usual worried tone for him. He chuckled, thinking how silly it was that the younger one was always worried.

"Yes. I'll be fine," he said, backing away slowly and changing into a horse, "can you guys ride bareback?"

We both nodded and climbed up on his back, me in the front and Soul had his arms around me and his head rested on top of mine.

"Comfy there, Soul?" I asked, giggling a bit as he squirmed behind me.

"Yeah, just fine, now." He said leaning down and kissing my cheek before returning his head back on top of mine. I giggled a little as I stroked through Mordan's mane with my fingers, gently combing through it.

After a few minutes we arrived at the school, and I had a feeling that everything would be alright. At least, for a while.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! See you in a future story!**


End file.
